Klaus and Clarisse
by GallagherGirl98
Summary: What if Claire was the same age as Klaus and an original hybrid also they were engaged. What would happen to the Morganville gang if they went to Morganville with Katherine's help to stop Klaus making hybrids. In the end will anyone come out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Me and Shane were in another argument about Myrnin he just doesn't get that I don't want Myrnin I chose him. It was like he was so insecure that every time I came home he started shouting as if I didn't even have a job I just went to the lab to see my crazy boss. I could hear him slamming the kitchen door downstairs and decided to end this once and for all, I put on the brown contacts to hide my glowing eyes and ran down the stairs quiet enough not even Michael would hear me. Proven by the fact he jumped a mile off the sofa when I appeared in front of the TV making him and Shane stop killing zombies.

"What?" Shane's gruff voice asked me after about 3 minutes of staring each other down,

"This has to stop, we can't keep arguing like this it's been 2 month Shane and every time I get home there's always some snarky remark about me and Myrnin and I'm sick of it."

I saw Michael shift obviously uncomfortable sitting while we argued, but I knew he wanted this over it was causing a lot of tension in the house. Suddenly the bell went and with any excuse to leave Michael left to get the door.

"Well what do you want me to do about it it's you sleeping with your nut job boss!"

I hated seeing him angry especially at me _especially_ since I hadn't even done what he was accusing me of ugh humans are so pathetic and insecure. I heard an uncomfortable cough from Michael I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow,

"Uh it's for you Claire."

He stepped to the side and behind him stood the one vampire who I swore if I ever saw again I would rip her apart and bury her in the four corners of the earth so no witch could ever bring her back to life (I was a lot more dramatic back then).

_Katherine Pierce. _

I growled and looked her over. Her brown hair was curled resting just below her shoulders; she was 5'6 and had on black heels a red corset, black skinny jeans and black leather jacket. Her brown eyes widened as veins appeared under my eyes and my fangs extended, before anyone could move I had her pinned against the wall and she looked terrified.

"Remember what I told you I would do to you if I ever saw you again?" she nodded slightly and I shook her forcing her to answer

"Yes I remember but you also asked me to look into a few things and a few people, she looked towards Shane and Michael asking if she should continue in front of them, I just nodded

"There all alive,"

"And the curse is that true as well?" I crossed my fingers praying it was no, it instead she nodded and I felt my walls come crashing down, and instead of forcing it away as usual I welcomed the madness.

"He'll be looking for you and the other petrova doppelgänger what was it ah yes Elena he needs a witch, werewolf and vampire but I'm guessing they won't be hard to find it's not like there is a shortage of supernaturals out there. Then he'll need the moonstone but with how many people he has looking for it, he'll have it soon I'm guessing the Salvatore's are as hopelessly devoted to her as they are to you probably even more so as she doesn't intend to kill them at least I don't think she does. I asked you to look into one more thing for me is the other rumour true, the cure?" my voice held desperation and madness even I could hear it but I so badly wanted it to be false then he wouldn't look for Katherine but if it wasn't I would have to protect the woman I hated most in my life. I dropped her to the floor and heard a thud then I let out a scream of frustration I had managed to avoid this for over a thousand years, I thought turning Katherine would stop him but it set him back until the next doppelgänger was born.

"Claire can you please explain all of this and what the hell you and her are?" it was Shane and for once he sounded worried, I knew I was going to have to tell them and fast before Amelie heard Katherine was here. I nodded and gestured to the sofa. Michael and Shane walked over making sure to avoid me as much as was possible, when eve clumped through the door yelling

"I am home guys now who want spaghetti?" When she saw the guys sitting down and Katherine huddled in the corner, she went to sit on Michael's knee and I opened my mouth to begin.

"My name is Clarisse Lockwood and I was born in the 1400's I was engaged to my childhood sweetheart Nicklaus Mikaelson, his mother was the original witch and her husband was Mikael an original vampire but he was also a vampire hunter. This wasn't his father however as his mother had an affair with a werewolf he had a half-sister named Rebekah and 4 half-brothers Kol, Elijah, Finn and Henrik their father was Mikael. The village we lived in later became known as Mystic Falls, when his eldest brother was killed by a werewolf from a neighbouring village their mother Esther turned him and his siblings into vampires to protect them, when Klaus killed his first human his werewolf genes showed and his mother cursed him to lock that part of him away. As we were to be wed his mother decided to turn me not knowing the consequences as my family had werewolf blood, to become a wolf you have to kill while human accidently or otherwise and no one knew I had knocked a milk maid out of a tree we were playing in as I hid the body. I didn't realise what would happen as it had not yet been a full moon so when Esther had Nicklaus turn me I was the first hybrid stronger and faster than the other originals. It drove Klaus mad knowing I could access that part of me and he couldn't so for centuries he looked for a way to break it as once he did he could make his own hybrid army which would've been disastrous. After years he finally found out it was with the original Petrova's blood that she turned her children and cursed Klaus and he needed a ritual involving the Petrova Doppelgänger said to be born every five years as sacrifice. He finally found Katherine and when I realised what she was I turned her as to sacrifice her she had to be human, I left her after that I had another five hundred years before I had to find the next one. When he found out his family were going to leave him to look for it alone as they were sick of it he staked them but since they are originals it keeps them paralysed until the stakes are taken out. His mother was dead at this time and his father also staked and locked away, his family are still staked and he finally has another doppelgänger and no doubt all the other ingredients to lift his curse and if he does he will end all supernaturals except ones he will use for something. Oh and he is totally crazy and can't be killed any questions?"


	2. The Ugly Truth

**Chapter 2 **

I looked at the three people sitting on the sofa in stunned silence ad thought this was probably the best time to leave. I gracefully stood up and pulled Katherine's shaking form of the floor and dragged her to the doorway. Just as Shane opened his mouth to ask me something I felt the house come alive, a sign of a portal opening and out stepped Myrnin, Oliver and Amelie.

"Claire please explain why there is an unknown creature in your home and you look ready to leave?" I noticed Katherine trying to slip from my grip, while I was distracted, and flung her into a wall. Everyone gasped and I snapped her neck before she could move again.

"Stupid girl never knew when to just stay still." I glanced at them and decided to explain at least a little. "I need to go back to Mystic Falls ad stop Klaus; he's crazy if he thinks I'm going to let him do this ritual. I stopped him five hundred year ago and I will do it again." The vampire's just looked confused but decided not to ask, I grabbed Katherine's legs and began pulling her to the door and nodded to everyone in the room.

"I know none of you are going to let me go alone I also know you're all too curious to make me stay here so let's go before the sun comes up k?" they nodded and walked to the black vampire proof limousine everyone climbing in.

"Wait stop at Common Grounds on the way out," I noticed the weird looks but just looked away and said "trust me." When we got to the coffee shop I made everyone stay still and if Katherine woke up break her neck again they had on weary faces but agreed. As promised Theo was in the back corner with a coffee and a book he looked up as I came in, I nodded slightly so only he would notice. I disappeared into the crowd grabbing the last drunk guy in the place and looked into his eye using compulsion

"You're going to follow me and won't scream, you will enjoy this. Understand?" he nodded and I grabbed his hand leading him into the limo and told the driver to step on it.

"And who is this Claire a friend of yours?" it was Amelie her voice ice cold, I just grinned and straddled him, I felt a hand on my shoulder looking up I saw Shane's brown eyes pleading with me to leave the kid alone.

"Shane I suggest you sit down, unless you want me to make you?" I felt the blood lust rushing through me, I could hear every pump of his heart and his heart beat race as veins showed under my eyes and my fangs came out. He slumped back in his seat and before anyone could stop me my fangs were in the boy's neck the sweet taste of blood overwhelming. I hadn't fed properly since coming to this stupid town in case anyone smelt the blood on me, I heard his heart beat slow down but I was too hungry to care, I didn't stop until he slumped forward and his heart stopped.

"Claire what have you done maybe there's a hospital nearby or or.." Eve's voice ended in sobs as I moved off the body and went to wake Katherine I needed her alive and hopefully ready to fight. I quickly kicked her in the ribs and heard one crack while she moaned and shook her head, outside the window I saw Wickery Bridge telling us we were officially back in Mystic Falls the one place I feared more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I'm so sorry for not updating in forever it's just I had writers block then my exams started and I've been so busy, I'm halfway through the next chapter so I will try and get it up in the next week or 2 again so sorry, I know am a horrible author for doing this but update be up soon promise. Also if anyone has anything they want me to add into the next chapter pm me and I'll try and put it in

XOXO


End file.
